totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Country Club
Twenty-one contestants are recruited to compete for $1,000,000 and their own country club at the country club they could be winning. Competitors *Mary Lou Team Backbreaker *Caitlin *Ciaran *Fefe *McKay *Ryann Team Intergalactic *Aden *Anthony *Ellie *Jean *Queenie Team Huggies *Baby Eddie *Genevieve *Joyce *Laken *Lauretta Team Hombres Viriles de Virilidad *Abraham *Carlos *Enrique *Jonothon *Ty Episodes Chapter 1 - Livin' Luxuriously "Hello viewing world. If you don't know me, this is probably the first TV show you've watched. I'm Chris McLean, and I'm standing by Golden Hills Country Club. Here, I will bring 21 teenagers to stay and compete in challenges until one lucky winner will get $1,000,000 and rights to the country club. Let's meet the first contestant, Ty." A strong, light-haired boy walks up. "What's up, Chris?" "Not much." Chris said. "You pumped?" "Totally." Ty said. "I'll rip the competition apart." "Here's our next contestant, Abraham." Chris said. A boy with short, but curly hair walks up. "Cool country club." "I know, right?" Chris said. "Does it have a Gbox?" Abraham asked. "A what?" Chris asked. "Noob." Abraham retorts. "Okay then." Chris said. "Let's welcome Laken." Laken walks up. The two boys whistle. "Laken is a bikini model." Chris said. "Awesome." Ty said. Another girl walks up. "And this is Joyce." Chris said. "Is she a bikini model?" Abraham asked hopefully. "No." Chris said. "But she easily could be." "You don't have to tell me that." Ty said. "Now here's Anthony." Chris said. A boy with shaggy hair and glasses walks up. He is reading a book. "How are you doing?" Chris asked. "Yeah, cool, whatever." Anthony said, completely ignoring the question. "Wow." Chris said. "Pretty boring cast. Let's welcome Jean." "Oooh..." Joyce said. "French dude." "Bonjourno." Jean said. "How is everyone?" "Good." Chris said. "Next is Caitlin." A tough girl walks up and pushes Ty to the ground. Ty rubs his head. "What's your problem?" he asked. "You were in my way!" Caitlin screamed. "This...lovely female has won many records in her school for guys' wrestling." Chris said. Ty stands up. "I could take her easily." "Any day." Caitlin said. "Next is Ryann." Chris said. Someone with really short hair walks up. "Hey dude, what's up?" Abraham asked. "Not much." Ryann said glumly. "Come on." Abraham said. "Perk up." Abraham slapped Ryann on the butt. "You pervert!" Ryann shrieked. Ryann hit Abraham to the ground. "Dude, it's a girl." Abraham said. "Of course I'm a girl!" Ryann yelled. "You guys knew that, right? Right?" Everyone is silent. "Sure..." Chris said. "Moving on. Here's Carlos." A fat boy walks up to the group. Abraham starts laughing. "Look out, guys!" Abraham said. "This guy might eat you." "Shut up!" Carlos shouted. "Don't be so mean." Laken said. "Next up is Mary Lou." Chris said. A girl walks up. "Oh look." Abraham said. "Another fat one. You two would make the perfect couple." "Stop being so cruel." Laken said. "It's okay." Mary Lou said. "I don't mind. It helps with my singing." "You can sing?" Jean asked. "Sure." Mary Lou said. "I can show you." Mary Lou opens her mouth to sing, but Chris covers it. "Not enough time." Chris said. "We still have more contestants to go through. Here comes McKay." McKay runs up. "Sup, losers?" McKay asked. "Wow." Ty said. "What a poser." "You're pretty skinny, dude." Abraham said. "Don't let my looks fool you." McKay said. "I'm a hockey player." "Not a good one." Ty mumbled. Everyone started laughing. McKay growled. "Now here's Aden." Chris said. "Hey everybody." Aden said in a deep, nasally voice. "Nice voice." Abraham said sarcastically. "Thanks." Aden said. Abraham glared at him. "Next is Ciaran." Chris said. "And my pet rabbit, Rodney." Ciaran said. "Aww..." Laken said. "He's so cute." "I know." Ciaran said. "I love animals." "Here comes Lauretta." Chris said. "Hey everybody." Lauretta said. "Hey Lauretta." Laken said. "I'm Laken. Nice to meet you." "Wow." Lauretta said. "You're very pretty. I wish I looked like you." "Thanks." Laken said. "Don't doubt yourself though. You look nice too." "Really?" Lauretta asked. "Thanks." "Let's go." Chris said. "Man! Who's idea was it to have twenty-one contestants?" An intern walks up. "I think it was yours." "You're fired!" Chris shouted. "No!" the intern shouted. "I have three kids!" "Anyway, let's move on to Jonothon." Chris said. A short, black kid walked up to the group. "Hey." Jonothon said. "Hey dude." Abraham said. "You look pretty strong." "Really?" Jonothon asked. "Most people don't say that." "They're probably intimidated." Abraham said. "You're a stud." "Now here's Enrique." Chris said. A tall, tanned Mexican walked up to everybody. "Hola." Enrique said. "Enrique is from Mexico." Chris stated. "So am I." Carlos said. "Maybe we can start an alliance." "I'm going to go with no." Enrique said. "Now here's Genevieve." Chris said. A tall, thin, beautiful girl walked up. "I may start an alliance with her though." Enrique said. "Back off, loser." Genevieve said. "Fine." Enrique said. "Play hard-to-get. I'll win eventually. "Next is Fefe." Chris said. "Hi." Fefe said quietly. "Can you speak up a little?" Jean asked. Fefe murmured something. "Now here is Ellie." Chris said. A really short girl walked up. Everyone started laughing. "Sorry." Laken said. "You're a little on the short side." "It's okay. I get that a lot." Ellie said. "But I'm determined to win it." "Now here's Queenie." Chris said. A girl with a side ponytail and glasses walked up. "Hey everybody." Queenie said in a nerdy voice. "I...I can't wait to compete." "Sounds just like Aden." Abraham said. He and Enrique laughed. "I sound nothing like her." Aden said. "My voice is deep." "Whatever dude." Chris said. "Last, but not least, is Edward. An awkwardly skinny boy walks up wearing a diaper. "What up with the diaper?" Enrique asked in between laughs. "I knew I'd admit this eventually." Edward said. "I have a diaper fetish. I get picked on at school for it, but I can't help it. I usually wear clothes over it, but I wanted to show people that even weird people like me can win if they try hard enough. I want you to call me Baby Eddie." "That's creepy." Abraham said. "I don't know." Joyce said. "I think it's kinda...cute." "Me too." Laken said. "I think that's everyone." Chris said. "Let me explain the rules. You will all sleep in the quarters that the interns set up in the shed." "We're sleeping in a shed?" Genevieve asked. "Two sheds, actually. Boys separate from girls." Chris said. "Well, thank you." Ellie said sarcastically. "Your confessional is in the weight room." Chris said. "You can share your secrets there." "I bet you're wondering why I was being nice to Jonothon." Abraham said in a confessional. "He may seem weak, but he's black. He has to have some athletics in there." "Abraham was pretty nice." Jonothon said in a confessional. "Too nice..." "I can't believe Genevieve turned down an alliance with Enrique." Joyce said in a confessional. "He's such a hunk. Although Baby Eddie's really cute too. I can't really explain it, but he's kinda like a real baby." "I turned the alliance with Enrique for a good reason." Genevieve said in a confessional. "I'm flying solo to the final two. This is my game." "Now before the first challenge, we've prepared you all lunch." Chris said. "Here are ham and cheese sandwiches." The interns start handing out the sandwiches. "I can't have them, Chris." Abraham said. "It's not kosher." "You're Jewish?" Chris asked. "Yeah." Abraham said. "Why so surprised?" "No reason." Chris said. Everyone takes a bite into their sandwich. Enrique grabs a rock from the sandwich. "What is this?" Enrique asked. Baby Eddie, Caitlin, and Queenie also have rocks in their sandwiches. "Congratulations." Chris said. "You four are the team captains." "So we pick the teams?" Queenie asked. "You'll find out next time on Total...Drama...Country Club!" Chapter 2 - Take It to Court "Last time on Total Drama Country Club, we saw the twenty-one contestants arrive. Not many of them were enthusiastic and one of them was wearing a diaper. I know, weird right? After being served lunch, Enrique, Eddie, Caitlin, and Queenie found out that they were team captains. Now we are at the tennis courts to see what they are going to do. This is Total...Drama...Country Club!" "So what are we doing?" Enrique asked. "We have four tennis ball launchers here." Chris explained. "You four will operate them and try to hit people with them." "Nice." Caitlin said. "Everyone else has to try and dodge them." Chris said. "Let's start." Baby Eddie said. "Wait." Chris said. "For fun, everyone has to take off all their clothes." "Why?" Laken asked. "More viewers." Chris said. He turned toward the camera. "Children under 12 should look away." "I'm already good." Baby Eddie said. "Okay." Chris said. "Everyone strip down to your undies." Everyone started taking off their clothes. All of the guys were wearing nothing, but boxers and the girls were wearing bras and panties. "Looking good, Joyce." Abraham said. Joyce rolled her eyes. The girls started staring at Enrique. Genevieve rolled her eyes. "Why is everyone falling over Enrique?" Genevieve asked in a confessional. "He's not so hot. I'm voting him off first. He's playing with their minds. He's going to use them against me." The seventeen contestants lined up on one side of the court. The four captains aimed at them with the tennis ball launchers. "And...go!" Chris yelled. The tennis ball launchers started pitching tennis balls. Enrique fired at Genevieve, but she dodged him. "What the hell, Enrique?" Genevieve yelled. Genevieve grabbed Carlos and used him as a human shield. "Protect me with your lard of a body." Genevieve yelled. Enrique hit Carlos with a tennis ball. He walked off the court. Caitlin hit Ciaran and Ryann. They walked off. Lauretta ran up to Laken and Joyce. "Hey guys." Lauretta said. "Hey..." Joyce said. Abraham ran up to the three. "Hello ladies." Abraham said. "Score." Abraham said in a confessional. "Three of the hottest girls on this show, half-naked, and I was standing right next to them." Suddenly, Baby Eddie pelted Lauretta, Laken, and Joyce with tennis balls. Abraham ran away, but Enrique hit him with a tennis ball. Ty ran up to Jonothon. "Dude! Help!" "What can I do?" Jonothon asked. "You're strong." Ty said. "I think people are stereotyping me." Jonothon said in a confessional. "I'm not that strong." Jonothon and Ty are hit by Enrique. Meanwhile, Anthony is sitting in the corner of the court, reading. A tennis ball from Queenie hits him, but he barely reacts. Queenie hit Aden and Ellie too. Caitlin hit McKay and Fefe with tennis balls. Genevieve, Jean, and Mary Lou ran around. Enrique aimed at Genevieve, but Baby Eddie hit her. "Darn it!" Genevieve yelled. Queenie hit Jean. "Yes!" Mary Lou yelled. "I won!" "Won?" Chris questioned. "You're eliminated." "What?!" Mary Lou yelled in horror. "You said the challenge was to dodge the tennis balls." "I never said that." Chris said. "I said that the four would have to shoot them at you. The people that the captains hit were on their team. You were not hit so you are not on any team." "This is rigged!" Mary Lou shouted. "Sorry. Time to go to the Limo of Shame!" Chris yelled. The interns took her away. "Now for the team names." Chris said. "The captains will decide." "My team name is Team Hombres Viriles de Virilidad." Enrique stated. "Yeah!" Carlos shouted. Enrique rolled his eyes. "We are Team Huggies." Baby Eddie shouted. Abraham and Enrique laughed and Baby Eddie glared at them. "We'll be Team Backbreaker." Caitlin shouted. Ciaran cringed. "I guess we're Team Intergalactic." Queenie said nasally. "There you go." Chris said. "What will happen next on Total...Drama...Country Club!" Category:Radical Fanfictions